Geweckte Geister
by antychan
Summary: Überraschenderweise bringt Wahrheiten aussprechen dich den Menschen näher – auch wenn es oft nicht die sind, an die du ursprünglich gedacht hattest. Yaoi, Shounen Ai: TaroMisugi, GenzoTsubasa, TaroGenzo, SchneiderGenzo, TsubasaRivaul, TsubasaMisugi.


NOTE: Das Formatieren auf dieser Seite ist beschissen. Im Profil (hier läßt es sich nämlich nicht anzeigen) steht meine Homepage-Adresse; auf ihr sieht die Fanfic bedeutend schöner aus.

II

II

II

Titel: Geweckte Geister (1/1)

Autor: Antigone a.k.a. Anty

Pairings: Taro/Misugi, Genzo/Tsubasa; und nebenbei erwähnt: Taro/Genzo, Schneider/Genzo, Tsubasa/Rivaul, Tsubasa/Misugi.

Rating: R

Keywords: Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, Lime, Limone.

Zusammenfassung: Überraschenderweise bringt Wahrheiten aussprechen dich den Menschen näher – auch wenn es oft nicht die sind, an die du ursprünglich gedacht hattest.

Notizen & Disclaimer: Nach meinem eigenen kleinen „Captain Tsubasa" Revival auf RTL2 und TELE5 wollte ich gerne über die Knutschereien unser aller Lieblingsfußballer lesen. Leider mußte ich zu der schmerzhaften Erkenntnis gelangen, daß ich mich selten in einem Fandom mit mehr miserabler Fanfiction bewegt habe. Aber im Gegensatz zum gemeinen Kritiker (der weiß wie's geht, aber es nicht kann), versucht der kritische Autor ja, es besser zu machen. Das Ergebnis ist folgende Story.

Sie basiert auf dem neuesten Anime, „Road to 2002", und spielt während der U-19 Weltmeisterschaft in Japan, drei Jahre, nachdem Tsubasa begonnen hat, in Brasilien zu spielen: Die U-19 WM wird in diesem Anime nicht erzählt; lediglich in „Captain Tsubasa J" und den „Captain Tsubasa: World Youth" Mangas. Zudem macht niemand vollkommen aus dem Nichts heraus jemand anderem noch als Teenager einen Heiratsantrag. Das Chara-Design von Tsubasa (und seine deutsche Stimme) sagen mir in der neuen Version auch wesentlich mehr zu; als ehemalige, damals vierzehnjährige, Vergötterin des Originalanimes bin ich aber noch immer verliebt in die Stimme von Jun Misugi (Nicolas König… schmacht!) – und daß man ihn, sowie Taro und Matsuyama dort auseinanderhalten kann, ist auch nicht schlecht. Genzo Wakabayashi hingegen rockt in allen Beziehungen und jeder Version. Denkt euch also Aussehen und Stimmen der Figuren, wie ihr möchtet.

Ach ja: Diese Charaktere gehören nicht mir, denn wenn sie es täten, würden sie nicht nur so aussehen wie Europäer (wirkt Taros Äußeres in irgendeiner Form uneuropäischer als, sagen wir, Pierres?) und sich so verhalten (mal abgesehen von den ganzen devoten Frauenfiguren), sie hießen außerdem Olivier. Und Tom. Und würden nach San Francisco ziehen.

Oh, und weil ich gerade die Gelegenheit habe: Es heißt „einzige", Leute! Das Wort „einzigste" existiert nicht!

II

II

II

II

II

Geweckte Geister

© Antigone, 4.-15. Juli 2006

Siegesfeiern waren ein Heidenspaß, aber als Ishizaki und Teppei gegen Mitternacht in stark beschwipstem Zustand den Göttern des Gewinnens mit einem Tanz huldigten, der unter anderen Umständen Angst gemacht hätte, wußte Tsubasa, daß es Zeit war, zu gehen. Genzo hatte sich bereits verabschiedet, als Ryo die japanische Nationalhymne angestimmt hatte, und wenn Tsubasa ganz ehrlich war, hing auch er nur deswegen noch inmitten dieses chaotischen Haufens, weil es dort zu laut – und eben chaotisch – war, um Fane einen Anruf abzustatten. Denn der würde zwar wunderbar warmherzig, aber auf eine Art und Weise fordernd sein, die Tsubasa momentan einfach nicht vertragen konnte.

Wenn es demnach einen idealen Zeitpunkt für ein Telefonat am heutigen Abend gegeben hatte, war der von ihm besten Wissens ignoriert worden, solange, bis die Uhren auf dreiundzwanzig umsprangen und Tsubasa dem Moment mit einem Glas Bowle zuprostete, während der von dannen zog.

Aber von dieser ausgestandenen Gefahr abgesehen, war es tatsächlich Zeit, seiner 'Verantwortungsbewußter Kapitän' Stimme zu lauschen, und die Party zu verlassen. Zwar hatten sie nach ihrem Sieg am nächsten Tag kein Spiel, aber da es um die U-19 ging, würde das den Trainer wohl kaum davon abhalten, sie pünktlich vor dem Frühstück auf leeren Magen zu quälen (oder, in Tsubasas Fall, „anzutörnen", wie Ishizaki zu sagen pflegte). All das, und die Aussicht, möglicherweise noch zum mittanzen genötigt zu werden, gaben Tsubasa schließlich genügend Kraft, sich trotz zahlreicher Proteste aus den Reihen des harten Kerns aus der Hotelbar zu verabschieden. Als er der gutgelaunten Mannschaft von der Tür zum Foyer aus noch einen glücklichen Blick zuwarf, viel ihm auf, daß auch Taro nirgends mehr zu sehen war. Schnellen Schrittes machte er sich durch die Hotelhalle auf zum Fahrstuhl und in den vierten Stock. Falls Taro und Genzo tatsächlich schon schliefen, sollte er zumindest so früh in der gemeinsamen Suite auftauchen, daß er die beiden nicht aus der REM-Phase aufweckte.

Wie sich herausstellte, waren Tsubasas Sorgen unbegründet: Genzo saß in frischem T-Shirt und Boxershorts, mit noch feuchten Haaren und Fußballmagazin auf dem Schoß auf dem Bett rechts vor dem Fenster. Von Taro fehlte weiterhin jede Spur. Als Tsubasa vom Duschen zurückkam, hatte sich die Situation nicht verändert, außer, daß Genzos Lektüre jetzt ein anderes Cover hatte.

Tsubasa ging sich die Zähne putzen, räumte sein Trikot und seine Fußballschuhe weg, und ließ sich schließlich auf sein Bett direkt unter dem Fenster fallen. „Hast du 'ne Ahnung, wo Taro steckt?", fragte er.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube, er wollte schon vor mir gehen, aber als ich Gute Nacht gesagt hab', haben die Zwillinge ihn versucht in ein Gespräch darüber zu verwickeln, ob man mit der Discokugel, wenn man sie denn abmontieren würde, Fußball spielen könnte." Wakabayashi gab ein amüsiertes Schnauben von sich und ließ seine Zeitschrift sinken. „Da hab' ich ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen."

„Hm."

„Sind noch viele unten?"

Tsubasa verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und wandte sein Gesicht Genzo zu. „Ungefähr die Hälfte von uns", begann er zu erzählen. „Dann sind noch ein paar Franzosen aufgetaucht; deren Hotel ist ja fast nebenan." Er hielt inne. „Und Yoshiko war da. Sie und Matsuyama saßen die ganze Zeit in der hintersten Ecke der Bar, haben gekichert und sich mit Matsuyamas altem Stirnband die Handgelenke aneinander gefesselt… Das war so zuckersüß; es war fast schon widerlich."

Genzos Mundwinkel verzog sich zu einem stillen Lächeln. „Hast du Fane angerufen?", fragte er.

Tsubasa seufzte. „Nein." Sein Freund blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Ich weiß auch nicht", begann er und drehte den Kopf, um an die Decke zu starren. „Sie ist so liebenswert, und ich habe sie wahnsinnig gern… aber sie ist immer da." Kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen, kam er sich schrecklich mies vor. „Ich meine, das ist toll; daß sie sich um mich sorgt und an mich denkt", beeilte er sich zu sagen, „aber ich— das macht es so—"

„Unaufregend."

Tsubasa warf Genzo einen erstaunten Blick zu. „Woher weißt du das?"

Genzo lächelte erneut. „Ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten, aber du bist nicht der einzige, dem die Mädchen hinterher rennen."

„Wirklich?"

Jetzt war der Blick beleidigt. „Was soll das denn heißen!", kam es in einem eingeschnappten Tonfall, den so nur Wakabayashi wirklich beherrschte.

Tsubasa hatte keine Ahnung, was los war. „Mir rennen die Mädchen hinterher?"

„Mein Gott, Tsubasa!" Genzo warf seine Zeitschrift weg. „Du bist einer der jüngsten und besten Profi-Fußballer der Welt. Du verdienst Unmengen im Jahr, auch wenn dir das hoffentlich immer egal ist, und siehst wahnsinnig gut aus. Natürlich wollen dir die Mädels an die Wäsche."

Tsubasa setzte zu einer Antwort an, wurde dann unglaublich rot, und kletterte schließlich mit einem gemurmelten, „Ich will doch nur Fußball spielen", über die Rückenlehne seines Bettes hinauf auf die Fensterbank.

„Ich weiß", sagte Genzo.

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend da; Wakabayashi schien eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen, Tsubasa starrte aus dem Fenster über den Yokohama Park hinweg auf das Stadion. In stillen Momenten wie diesem (die Tsubasa tunlichst zu vermeiden versuchte) konnte er das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, sich bei seiner Mutter und Fane dafür entschuldigen zu müssen, daß das Spielfeld und der dazugehörige Sport nun mal die einzigen Dinge waren, an denen sein Herz wirklich hing. Beim Gedanken an den schrillen ersten Ton einer Trillerpfeife schlug es schneller. Bei dem aufrauschenden Jubel der Menge explodierte es fast. Er war nie mehr er selbst, als wenn er spielte, und mit Menschen, die seine Passion zwar anerkannten, aber nicht teilten, hatte er nichts gemeinsam. Er wußte nicht, was sie dachten, oder worüber er mit ihnen reden sollte, und er war dankbar, daß sein Vater nie da, weil seine große Leidenschaft die See war – wenigstens ihm gegenüber hatte er nicht das Bedürfnis, sein Nomadendasein zu rechtfertigen. Fane gegenüber schon. Denn während Tsubasa wußte, daß er sein Ziel nur in sich selbst, und nicht in einem anderen Menschen würde finden können, war er ihr Ziel. Es machte ihm Angst, und er verstand es nicht. Er verstand nicht, wie sie sich der festen Überzeugung hatte verschreiben können, daß er ihr, wenn sie nur geduldig genug sein würde, geben konnte, was sie suchte. Sie würde nie seine Nummer eins sein. Er brachte es nur einfach nicht fertig, ihr das zu sagen.

Tsubasa beschloß, sich selbst zu quälen, und die letzten, noch immer herumschlendernden Liebespaare im Park zu beobachten. Es war zwar spät, doch die Nacht war warm, und der Duft von Jasmin hing schwer in der Luft. Tsubasa seufzte. Mehrere Male. Doch als Genzo ihn gerade fragte, ob denn alles in Ordnung wäre, entfuhr seinem Hals ein plötzlicher Aufschrei. Mit einem Satz war sein Freund neben ihm auf der Fensterbank. „Was!", fragte Genzo, und folgte Tsubasas starrem Blick Richtung Park.

Was er sah, ließ Wakabayashi verstummen. Zutiefst ungläubig ließ er sich gegen den Fensterrahmen sacken, und gemeinsam starrten er und Tsubasa nach draußen. „Sieht so aus, als hätten wir Taro gefunden", bemerkte Tsubasa schließlich in seltsamem Tonfall.

Dort unten am Rande des Parks, just außerhalb des Lichtkreises einer Straßenlaterne, gelehnt an ein parkendes Auto, stand Taro Misaki. Nur daß sich zwischen ihm und dem Fahrzeug noch eine Person befand, in deren braunen Haarschopf Taro seine Hände vergrub, während er sich fordernd an sie drückte und sie heftig küßte. Zwar sah man nur die Hälfte seines Gesichts, doch die leuchtend weiße Elf auf dem blitzblauen Ärmel des Mannschaftsjacketts war unverkennbar. Die andere Person konnten Genzo und Tsubasa bis auf den Hinterkopf nicht erkennen; das Auto versperrte ihnen den Blick auf alles unterhalb ihrer Schultern.

Gerade als Genzo mit schwankender Stimme bemerkte, „Tja, offensichtlich sieht Taro das mit den Fans anders als wir", löste sie sich von Taros Mund und drehte den Kopf.

„Misugi!", entfuhr es Tsubasa.

Wenn überhaupt die Möglichkeit bestanden hatte, daß er und Wakabayashi noch überrumpelter hätten sein können, so wurden sie es in diesem Moment. Für die nächsten Minuten, oder vielleicht waren es auch nur Sekunden, sahen sich beide völlig außer Stande, die Köpfe von Taro und Misugi zu wenden. Als die, ohne voneinander zu lassen, die Autotüren entlang um das halbe Fahrzeug gerutscht, und nun komplett zu sehen waren, schaffte Genzo es schließlich, den Hals ein winziges Stückchen zu drehen und Tsubasa unter erröteten Wangen einen verstohlenen Blick zuzuwerfen. Tsubasa bemerkte es nicht; seine Augen hafteten auf Taros linkem Arm, der sich gerade unter Misugis Oberschenkel einhakte und ihn zur Seite drückte, so daß Taro sein Becken noch enger an das von Misugi pressen konnte. Der Laut, den Misugi von sich gab, als sein Kopf in den Nacken rutschte und seine Lippen sich öffneten, war von Genzo und Tsubasas Fenster aus nur zu erahnen.

Schließlich hielten die beiden inne; nur ihre Oberkörper hoben und senkten sich bei näherem Hinsehen noch arg durch das schwere Atmen. Taro faßte mit einer Hand in Misugis wohl ziemlich verschwitzten Nacken und legte seine Stirn an die des anderen Jungen, und den heißen Atem, der Misugis Gesicht streifte, als Taro ihm etwas zuflüsterte, konnte Tsubasa beinahe spüren. Misugi strahlte sein Gegenüber erschöpft an und ließ sich ein letztes Mal breitwillig küssen; dann war Taro verschwunden.

Genzo und Tsubasa aber waren an ihrem Aussichtspunkt festgefroren und brachten es erst fertig, sich zu bewegen, als auch Misugi seinen Platz neben dem geparkten Auto verließ. Kurz nachdem er den Haupteingang des Hotels erreicht hatte, und Tsubasa und Genzo ihn nicht mehr sehen konnten, betrat Taro Misaki das Zimmer. Das zufriedene Grinsen, das auf seinem Gesicht lag, hätte vermutlich nicht einmal durch ein vorzeitiges Ausscheiden in der Vorrunde gänzlich weggewischt werden können.

„Abend allerseits!", grüßte er gutgelaunt. Dem salzsäulenähnlichen Zustand seiner zwei besten Freunde gegenüber vollkommend ignorant, schmiß er seine Jacke oben, und die Schuhe unten in den Schrank, kramte eine Packung Kekse aus seiner Reisetasche hervor, und machte es sich schließlich damit, sowie der vom Boden aufgefischten Fußballzeitschrift, auf seinem Bett bequem. Erst als Tsubasa und Genzo sich dann immer noch nicht rührten, wurde er stutzig. „Sagt mal, ist irgendwas?", fragte er.

„Wo warst du!", brach es aus Tsubasa hervor.

„Im Park", kam die zufriedene Antwort.

„Was hast du da gemacht?", wollte Tsubasa wissen.

„Die Sommernacht genossen", sagte sein Freund.

Tsubasa versuchte sich zu sammeln, aber nichts von dem, was er dachte, schien irgendeinen Sinn zu ergeben. Bis auf, „Wie konntest du Yayoi das antun!", und im gleichen Moment wurde ihm klar, daß er klingen mußte, wie eine brasilianische Telenovela.

Misaki schwieg. „Wir haben euch vom Fenster aus gesehen", ergänzte Wakabayashi hilfreich.

„Ich habe Yayoi gar nichts getan", sagte Taro endlich. „Sie weiß es nicht."

Tsubasa ballte die Fäuste. „Du willst mir sagen, daß der herzensgute Misugi einfach mit dir seine Freundin betrügt!"

Taro wurde so still, daß es fast schon unheimlich war. Dann fragte er, „Aber betrügst du Fane nicht auch?"

Tsubasa rang hörbar nach Atem, und es war ein gutes, daß Wakabayashi direkt hinter ihm stand, um ihn festzuhalten, bevor er beherzt auf Taro losgehen konnte. Der saß auf dem Bett und wartete ab, während Genzo seine Arme fest unter Tsubasas Schultern und über seinem Brustkorb verankerte, solange, bis der andere sich beruhigt hatte. „Es ist okay", raunzte Tsubasa Genzo schließlich an. „Du kannst mich wieder loslassen."

„Wie soll ich Fane betrügen!", fragte er dann. „Wir sind nicht einmal wirklich zusammen."

Taro nickte. „Eben. Und das willst du ja auch gar nicht. Du willst Fußballgeschichte schreiben; das Problem ist nur, daß das Fußvolk von historischen Persönlichkeiten immer ein Stück abhaben will, um sich selbst nicht ganz so bedeutungslos vorzukommen. Das ist nur menschlich."

Tsubasa war still geworden.

„Und man kann Fane bestimmt nicht vorwerfen, daß sie die treue Seele hinter einem bedeutenden Mann sein will", fuhr Taro fort. „Aber du solltest den Mumm haben, ihr zu sagen, daß all diejenigen, die unbedingt unentbehrlich für dich sein wollen, dich erdrücken. Ansonsten läßt du sie ihr Leben über eine romantische Träumerei vergeuden, die gar nicht existiert."

Einen Moment lang war es mucksmäuschenstill im Zimmer. Dann schüttelte Genzo den Kopf und ließ sich neben dem zusammengesackten Tsubasa auf dessen Bett nieder. „Wow", stellte er fest, „ich hatte ja einige Illusionen darüber, daß Kant und Hegel auf mich abgefärbt haben, aber was die in Frankreich mit dir in der Schule angestellt haben, ist echt unglaublich."

Taro lächelte.

„Geht es Misugi auch so?", wollte Tsubasa leise wissen.

„Na, was denkst du denn?", fragte Taro. „Er ist ein ebenso begnadetes Talent, wie du, und was ihm an deinem Instinkt fehlt, macht er durch seinen messerscharfen Verstand wieder wett. Seine Eltern und Yayoi vergöttern ihn. Aber in all den Jahren, in denen er herzkrank war, haben sie ihn zur Verantwortung erzogen… Jetzt ist Misugi gesund, und möchte all die dummen Sachen nachholen, von denen er früher nur träumen konnte. Aber seine Eltern setzen ihn maßlos unter Druck, weil sie scheinbar nicht damit leben können, daß er nicht perfekt ist— und erst recht nicht akzeptieren, daß Misugi nicht länger erwachsen sein will."

Genzo stand auf. „Entschuldigt", sagte er in die bedrückte Stille hinein, „aber das ist einfach beschissen. Meine Eltern waren zwar immer nur mit sich selbst beschäftigt, und haben sich eingebildet, ihre körperliche und emotionale Abwesenheit mit Kohle und einem Privattrainer bestens ausgleichen zu können, aber wenigsten mußte ich mir nicht das Anrecht auf einen eigenen Lebensweg erkämpfen." Er rieb sich die Faust und suchte allen Anschein nach etwas, wogegen er sie schlagen konnte. „Sind Misugis Eltern in irgendeiner Weise göttlicher als er, und haben alle Antworten? Misugi darf so viele eigene Vorstellungen und blöde Ideen haben, wie er will; seinen Eltern muß er da gar nichts recht machen." Schließlich setzte Genzo sich frustriert auf das Bett zurück. „Vor allem, weil er sowieso viel zu anständig ist, als daß er je jemandem ernsthaft weh tun würde."

„Liebst du ihn?", fragte Tsubasa.

Taros Mundwinkel hob sich. „Sie erdrücken ihn. Ich bin die Ablenkung."

„Das heißt nein, oder?"

„Ich weiß, daß er nicht fehlerlos ist. Das reicht ihm."

„Wie kannst du da so sicher—"

„Werd' jetzt bitte nicht rechthaberisch, Tsubasa", warf Taro ein. „Dafür gibt es zu viele Dinge, von denen du zuwenig weißt."

Seit Genzo ihn nach seinem nicht getätigten Anruf bei Fane gefragt hatte, hatte Tsubasa das Gefühl nicht abstellen können, daß die Welt für die Personen in der gegnerischen Spielhälfte war, und gerade großen Spaß daran fand, ihn zu foulen. Normalerweise wurde er – ganz im Gegensatz zu Kojiro – nicht wütend, wenn er angegriffen wurde, sondern reagierte mit klarem Kopf und war heimlich sehr enttäuscht, aber Taros Vorwürfe nagten an seiner Beherrschung. „Scheinbar hab' ich allen Grund, den Fußball meinen besten Freund zu nennen", schnaubte er, „wenn öffentliches, postpubertäres Rumgefummel maßlose Kritik an mir bei dir auslöst, kannst du gleich wieder zu Misugi gehen!" Glücklicherweise hielt Genzo ihn erneut, diesmal am Oberarm, fest. „Ja, ist gut!", sagte Tsubasa dann.

Genzo ließ von ihm ab. „Weißt du", sagte er leise, „was Taro sagt, stimmt schon. Du kannst wahnsinnig engstirnig sein… Du bist der loyalste und anständigste Mensch, den ich je getroffen habe, aber die Welt ist leider nicht nur Schwarz und Weiß. Wenn sie es wäre, wäre das ganze Leben ein Fußballspiel."

Tsubasa schaffte es nicht, seinen Freunden in die Augen zu sehen. „Aber das ist es doch für mich auch", bemerkte er schließlich kleinlaut.

Taro und Wakabayashi gaben beide ein leises Lachen von sich. „Ich weiß", sagte Genzo erneut. „Und du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie mitreißend das ist." Er grinste. „Aber ein Tick mehr Verständnis für diejenigen von uns, die ab und an auch der wirklichen Welt einen Besuch abstatten, könnte nicht schaden."

„So schlimm?", fragte Tsubasa niedergeschlagen.

„Ahhhhh!" Nach kurzem Schweigen hüpfte Taro vom Bett und warf sich Tsubasa vor Zuneigung schäumend begeistert um den Hals. Genzo fuhr ihm lachend mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Taro Misaki im Arm, gab Tsubasa ebenfalls ein befreites Lachen von sich, kurz bevor er das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach hinten über kippte. „Zumindest kann ich dir versichern", erklärte Taro, als sie beide dicht aneinander auf dem Rücken, und Genzo neben ihnen mit in die Hand gestütztem Kopf auf der Seite lag, „daß postpubertäres Rumgefummel sehr viel Spaß machen kann." Tsubasa wurde rot. „Pubertäres auch", neckte Taro weiter, „aber den Zug hast du meines Wissens nach ja verpaßt."

Jetzt wäre er gerne durch die Matratze im Boden versunken. „Ich würde schon gerne—", setzte Tsubasa an, „…aber ich weiß doch nicht— …und mit Fane!" Der Gedanke war einfach zu unglaublich. Frustriert pustete er Luft durch die Lippen und starrte an die Decke. Irgendwann würde das Gefühl der Peinlichkeit schon verschwinden. Was vorher allerdings passierte, war, daß Taro in seinem Blickfeld auftauchte, sich über ihn beugte, und ihm eine Hand selbstsicher und fest unter sein T-Shirt in die Taille legte. „Ich—", sagte Tsubasa.

„Weißt du", hauchte Taro ihm in einem anflirtenden Tonfall ins Gesicht, während er mit den Fingern das Fleisch über Tsubasas Hüftknochen knetete, „das ist alles gar nicht so schwer." Blut schoß Tsubasa in die Wangen, seine Augenlider flatterten, und er war sich ganz sicher, daß er Misugi etwas antun würde, wenn er sich nicht schnellstens was einfallen ließ. Mit einem Ruck warf er sich auf den Bauch herum und vergrub das Gesicht in der Matratze. „Können wir nicht über irgendwas anderes reden?", schlug er beinahe hoffnungslos vor.

„Können wir schon."

Überrascht hob Tsubasa den Kopf. Genzos Gesicht befand sich direkt vor seinem, und in den Augen seines Freundes lag ein seltsam entschlossener Ausdruck. „Seit dem ersten Jahr, das wir uns kennen, will ich dir etwas sagen", fuhr Genzo fort, „aber ich war zu feige; ich hab' es nie fertig gebracht."

Tsubasas Augen wurden groß, aber mit Genzos darauffolgenden Worten hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Weißt du, Tsubasa… daß es um Teamgeist geht, und nicht darum, sich zu profilieren, sagt sich so leicht, wenn man selbst von Natur aus der Beste und Beliebteste ist." Wakabayashi sah aus, als wäre eine schwere Last von ihm abgefallen.

„Was?", japste Tsubasa.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte so spielen wie du", sagte Genzo. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte über den Platz laufen, und der Duft des Grases wäre süßer als alles, was ich je eingeatmet habe. Ich wünschte, ich könnte – von der Torhüterposition mal abgesehen – über das Spielfeld jagen, und wie du fest daran glauben, Flügel zu haben. Ich wünschte, wenn ich dabei einen Moment innehalten, und in die Sonne blinzeln würde, daß der Himmel blauer und schöner wäre, als alles, was ich mir je vorstellen kann. Aber es ist nicht so."

Tsubasa rutschte nach vorn und preßte seinen Mund heftig auf den von Genzo. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tat, oder warum; es mußte Misakis verflixte Hand sein, die wieder sicher zupackend auf seiner Hüfte lag. Sein Herz schlug in seiner Brust, wie es das sonst nur beim Fußballspielen tat, und irgendwie mußte er doch näher an Genzo herankommen; er griff mit seiner Hand nach Wakabayashis Nacken und zog ihn fest an sich und Himmel, Wakabayashi legte den Kopf schief, und öffnete mit seiner Zunge Tsubasas Kiefer, und plötzlich griff er nach Tsubasas Oberschenkel und legte ihn sich um die Hüfte, und Tsubasa hätte laut aufgestöhnt, als Wakabayashi sein Becken fest gegen das seine schob, er schaffte allerdings nur ein scharfes Keuchen angesichts von Genzos Zunge, die tief in seinem Mund steckte.

Irgendwann rollte Genzo ihn auf den Rücken und bedeckte seinen Hals mit heißen, beinah gehauchten, Küssen. Tsubasa krallte seine Hände im T-Shirt des anderen fest und nahm hilflos zur Kenntnis, wie sein Körper sich Wakabayashi entgegenbog; er konnte nicht glauben, daß das Geräusch, das durch das Zimmer hallte, als Genzo ihm seinen harten Oberschenkel zwischen die Beine drückte, und Tsubasa den Kopf zur Seite warf, wirklich von ihm sein sollte.

Plötzlich fuhren ihm Finger über die geöffneten, feuchten Lippen, und er riß erschrocken die Augen auf. „Taro!", keuchte er.

„Na, das ist aber nicht nett." Wakabayashi hatte seinen Oberkörper aufgerichtet und blickte Tsubasa aus geweiteten Pupillen schwer atmend an. „Da gibt man sich die größte Mühe, und du denkst ganz offensichtlich an jemand anderen."

Tsubasa konnte aus dem Augenwinkel Taros Finger erkennen, die jetzt sanft seine Schläfe massierten. Taro selbst saß genüßlich lächelnd am Kopfende von Tsubasas Bett. „Nein", bemühte Tsubasa sich hastig zu erklären und wandte den Blick wieder Genzo zu, „Taro ist noch hier!"

Im Hintergrund hörte er Taro kichern und auch in Genzos, offensichtlich gespielten, empörten Gesichtsausdruck schlich sich ein verdächtiges Grinsen. Dann wandte Wakabayashi seine Aufmerksamkeit Tsubasas T-Shirt zu und schob es kommentarlos nach oben.

„Was machen wir eigentlich hier?", fragte Tsubasa wehrlos.

„Tja, ich weiß nicht, wie du das siehst", bemerkte Genzo, wobei er hingebungsvoll an Tsubasas Brust nippte, „aber scheinbar frönt Misaki voyeuristischen Tendenzen, während ich auf dem besten Weg bin, dich zu entjungfern."

Tsubasa erstarrte, richtete sich dann plötzlich auf und rutschte – soweit das eben ging, wenn man quer auf dem Bett gelegen hatte, und nicht herunterfallen wollte – von Wakabayashi weg. Entgeistert schaute er von Genzo zu Taro. Misaki sah immer noch so zufrieden aus, als würde er gleich anfangen, zu schnurren, und Genzos Körper schien mit etwas aufgeladen, was Tsubasa beim bloßen Anblick vollkommen willenlos werden ließ. „Leute", schnappte er in dem körperlich beinahe schmerzhaften Versuch, sich zusammenzureißen, „seit wann steht ihr auf Jungs? Und was wollt ihr überhaupt von mir!"

Taro zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Immer schon. In Paris war das nie eine große Sache."

Bei Tsubasas Glück, oder vielmehr Pech, oder vielleicht doch Glück; Hilfe, er konnte nicht mehr klar denken; würde Wakabayashis Antwort wohl kaum ermutigender ausfallen. Stumm, mit einem Blick, der das Schlimmste befürchtete (obwohl er sich noch immer nicht darüber im Klaren war, was das sein sollte), schielte Tsubasa zu Genzo hinüber.

„Seit weibliche Groupies mich langweilen", sagte der.

„Wie können Mädchen dich langweilen?", japste Tsubasa in quietschendem Tonfall.

„Wie können sie dich langweilen?", kam die Gegenfrage.

„Ich—"

Genzo rutschte an Tsubasa heran, nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände, und drückte ihm zunächst fordernde, dann immer zärtlicher werdende Lippen auf den Mund. Als er den Kuß beendete, war Tsubasa still, und sah Wakabayashi aus ängstlichen Augen an. „Tsubasa", sagte Genzo, und strich ihm mit den Daumen über die Wangen, „du bist mir die liebste Person, die ich kenne. Es gibt keinen Menschen, an den ich öfter denke, keinen, dessen Meinung mir wichtiger ist, keinen, dessen Träume für mich inspirierender sind, und vor allem niemanden, von dem ich glücklicher bin, daß ich ihn getroffen habe. Ich verstehe bis heute nicht, wie du selbst einem arroganten Schnösel wie mir uneingeschränkte Zuneigung entgegenbringen kannst."

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Tsubasa Misaki lächeln.

„Bin ich denn die letzte neunzehnjährige Jungfrau?", fragte er zitternd.

Taro lachte. „Bestimmt nicht. Aber in diesem Zimmer schon."

„Tsubasa", sagte Genzo erneut, „ich weiß, daß du in keinem Menschen der Erde finden wirst, wonach du suchst", und Tsubasas Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, „aber Taro und ich können beide nicht in Worte fassen, wie dankbar wir sind, daß du auf dem Weg dahin uns gefunden hast. Aber da das auch heißt, daß dir vermutlich niemand auf der ganzen Welt je einen Gefallen tun kann, will ich dich eigentlich nur eines fragen:"

Bei dem Gedanken daran, wie Genzos starke Arme ihn vorhin gehalten hatten, wurde Tsubasa mit einem Mal furchtbar heiß.

„Darf ich jetzt bitte mit dir schlafen?"

„Ja", flüsterte er. „Oh bitte, bitte ja."

II

II

II

II

II

_Lieber Genzo,_

_vermutlich wundert es dich, daß ich dir im Angesicht elektronischer Post und unseres gestrigen Telefonats einen ganz altertümlichen Brief schreibe (auf Papier, mit Tinte). Aber in den Himmel schauen kann man gerade nicht (Nebel) und wie du weißt, ist auf Inlandsflügen das Boardprogramm ziemlich nichtexistent. Außerdem gibt es einen besonderen Anlaß; da wollte ich doch ganz stilvoll einen Füller benutzen (mein Vater meinte letztens, daß ihm diese ganzen Tippseleien noch mal irgendwann sein Künstlerherz brechen). Oh, und mir gefällt der Gedanke, daß irgendein durchgeknallter Boulevardreporter deinen Postboten abfangen könnte – ich sehe schon die Schlagzeile: Delikates von Japans Torjäger (hör auf, mit den Augen zu rollen; es wäre wunderbar skandalös – du kennst meine Briefe)._

_Bevor ich aber zum eigentlichen komme: Ich habe es gestern doch noch geschafft, einen Teil von euerm Spiel gegen Rotburg im Fernsehen zu erwischen. Bist du danach etwa wieder mit Schneider abgestürzt? Eure Blicke sprechen schlechte Drehbücher; es ist ein Dialog, der geht ungefähr so:_

_Er: Ich bin der bessere Stürmer, du bist der schlechtere Torwart!_

_Du: Ich bin der bessere Torwart, du bist der schlechtere Stürmer!_

_Er: Ich bin der einzige, der dir einen in den Kasten haut!_

_Du: Fick mich; ich weiß, du willst es, und ich will es auch!_

_Beim Anblick dieser Fernsehbilder erschließen sich ganze Szenarien; wie er von hinten die Arme um dich legt und sich an deinem Nacken zu schaffen macht, sobald die Tür deiner vollkommen dunklen Wohnung ins Schloß gefallen ist; wie du lauthals stöhnst, als er dich erbarmungslos gegen die Wand vögelt und deine eine Gesichtshälfte gegen die Tapete schrabbt— ist nur eins davon (du kennst mich zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, daß ich da mal gern dabei wäre). Es ist wie damals, bei dem Testspiel gegen die Holländer; als du Tsubasa aus dem Tor geholfen hast, konnte wirklich die ganze Welt sehen (sie hatten die Kamera schließlich direkt dahinter), was ihr am Abend vorher im Hotelzimmer gemacht habt. Wenn ich mir deiner uneingeschränkten emotionalen Loyalität nicht sicher wäre, würde ich glatt eifersüchtig werden… Apropos Abstürzen; das würde ich ja mal gerne mit Katagiri. Ich finde diesen Mann so heiß. Vor allem, seit unser Fußballverband ihn zum Präsidenten ernannt hat – es wäre so schön dramatisch; eine berechnende Affäre, die ich eingehen könnte, um meine Nationalspielerkarriere zu sichern. Leider wird es wohl nie dazu kommen; er ist so unquer, wie ein Pfeil._

_Hat Tsubasa dir eigentlich jemals erzählt, daß er in seinem zweiten Jahr bei Katalonien unseren (braven Familienvater) Rivaul rumgekriegt hat (Familienväter sollten nicht so jung und knackig und Brasilianer sein)? Gut, scheinbar war es, als der und seine Frau sich gerade wegen irgendwas eine Auszeit genommen haben (nicht mehr aktuell), aber keine 24 Monate vorher war unser Tsubasa noch so rein, wie der frischgefallene Schnee… und dann lädt er Rivaul nach einem Abend auf der Rambla zu sich nach Hause ein, und wie sie unten im fast finsteren Treppenhaus von Tsubasas Altbau stehen, greift er Rivauls Handgelenk und fragt, „Wollen wir ficken?". Und als der arme Rivaul dann vollkommen unfähig ist, ihm zu antworten, streicht Tsubasa ihm fest mit den Handflächen durch das T-Shirt über die Nippel, stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und preßt sich an ihn und flüstert ihm ins Gesicht, „Ich will so sehr, daß du deinen harten Schwanz tief in meinen Hintern schiebst." Tsubasa mußte mir das (in allen Details) mindestens fünf Mal erzählen. (Dann hat er Rivaul mit Unschuldsmiene einen sehr keuschen Kuß auf die Lippen gedrückt; noch bevor er damit fertig war, war Rivauls Selbstbeherrschung selbstverständlich dahin; als Rivaul seine Hände auf Tsubasas Hintern hatte, hat Tsubasa ihm die Beine um die Hüften geschlungen und sich hochheben lassen; wie wild knutschend haben sie es so irgendwie die Treppe hinauf geschafft, und noch vor verschlossener Wohnungstür hat Tsubasa Rivaul dann ausgiebigst den Schwanz gelutscht. Den Rest kennst du.)_

_Und ich schätze, selbst Papier und Füllfederhalter werden den Inhalt dieses Briefes nicht mehr zu feingeistiger Lyrik veredeln. Aber ich werde mich fragen, ob du es dir nach der Lektüre dieses Abschnittes noch am Küchentisch selbst besorgst (vorrausgesetzt, der durchgeknallte Reporter hat dieses Schreiben nicht abgefangen). Vermutlich sollte ich tatsächlich mal zu oben erwähntem besonderen Anlaß kommen (kein Kommentar):_

_Tsubasa hat mich angerufen, bevor ich ins Flugzeug bin. Er wollte es wenigstens einer Person sagen – auch wenn es noch nicht offiziell ist – und im Gegensatz zu dir war ich nicht beim Training (ganz offensichtlich). Aber er weiß ja, daß ich dir so was nie vorenthalten würde._

_Der FC Katalonien hat Misugi gekauft (jetzt wird Tsubasa niemals mehr mit allen aus der Mannschaft ins Bett). Scheinbar hat sich ihr Chef beim Abendessen mit einer Bekannten beklagt, daß ihm nächste Saison alle Abwehrspieler auf einmal ins Ausland abwandern würden. Diese Bekannte hieß Elena Serrat, und ja, das ist diese Koryphäe von Herzchirurgin, als deren Versuchskaninchen Misugi damals freiwillig hergehalten hat. Katalonien macht Misugi also ein Angebot, aber Misugi sagt, er kann nicht einfach aus Tokio weg, immerhin beginnt sein praktisches Jahr bald (wieso man freiwillig nichtexistente Zeit aufbringt, um neben dem professionellem Fußballspiel noch Medizin zu studieren, kann dir vermutlich nur jemand sagen, der seine ganze Jugend über nichts tun durfte und für all dieses Nichts Zeit im Überfluß hatte). Daraufhin hat Dr. Serrat dafür gesorgt, daß Misugi sein praktisches Jahr bei ihr in der Uniklinik in Barcelona absolvieren kann. Verteilt auf zwei Jahre, damit Fußballspielen und Freizeit (Tsubasa) nicht zu kurz kommen._

_Überflüssig zu sagen, daß Tsubasa vor Glück fast überschäumt. Vermutlich hat er sich bereits auf die Suche nach einer Wohnung für Misugi gemacht. Es war wieder überdeutlich; die sind echt füreinander geschaffen. Misugi hat mittlerweile (auf dem Platz) die gleiche kindliche Unbedarftheit, wie Tsubasa; die Freude, nach all den Jahren einfach nur spielen zu dürfen, wird wohl keine, noch so von Millionenprofiten geprägte Profiliga jemals auslöschen können. Und außerdem ein Lebensziel in der wirklichen Welt jenseits des Fußballplatzes (würdest du dich nicht auch gerne von Professor Dr. Jun Misugi behandeln lassen? … wow, ich hatte gerade einen Pornofilm-Flash). Wenn jemand Tsubasa beibringen kann, sich auch dort gerne und sicher zurechtzufinden, ist er es. Misugi kennt nun wirklich beides, und einen verständnisvolleren Menschen – der neben (statt hinter) ihm steht – wird Tsubasa kaum finden. Aber ganz offensichtlich, du hättest ihn hören sollen, will er das auch gar nicht. Er ist in Gedanken schon dabei, wie er seinen schnieken Arzt nach dessen Schicht aus der Klinik abholt, und Misugi und er in der Abendsonne gemeinsam über den Plaça de Catalunya schlendern. Tsubasa ist so wahnsinnig verliebt in ihn (in Misugi, nicht den Platz… obwohl, in den auch). Hätte nie gedacht, daß ich das von ihm mal sagen würde— es ist so wahnsinnig schön._

_Wie übrigens die Tatsache daß, und vermutlich hast du mittlerweile die Einladung auch gekriegt, Fane und Ken heiraten! War eigentlich klar, daß der hinter deiner Arro— Brillanz bei Länderspielen ewige Zweite die uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit Fanes einfach genießt. Aber sie war so schrecklich verzweifelt, nachdem Tsubasa endlich Klartext geredet hat; sie verdient es, daß jemand wie Ken sie auf Händen trägt und vergöttert. Ist eigentlich seltsam, daß es damals ausgerechnet Yayoi war, die Misugis Eltern dazu gebracht hat, wieder mit ihrem Sohn zu reden. Aber daß sie bei Roberto gelandet ist, zeugt vermutlich wirklich davon, daß sie irgendwo erwachsener ist, als wir alle (und das ist die Stelle, an der wir uns wieder einmal daran erinnern, daß es absolut unüberraschend wäre, wenn Kojiro tatsächlich mit seiner Managerin ins Bett geht)._

_Und über diese tiefgründigen Abhandlungen habe ich die gnadenlos pornografischen Anmerkungen dieses Briefes beinahe selbst vergessen; eigentlich ist das vollkommen unakzeptabel. Ich vermute aber, da wir in gewissen Beziehungen ewig das Gleiche denken, du würdigst den Inhalt hier trotzdem. Dank an die Nacht von Tsubasas (noch) jungfräulicher Krise; da haben wir vermutlich zum ersten Mal wirklich bemerkt, daß der andere die Person sein könnte, die einen am besten versteht. Aber da letzteres tatsächlich so eindeutig der Fall ist, Genzo, bin ich der festen Überzeugung, wir hätten es irgendwann sowieso rausgefunden._

_Alles Liebe, und meine Gedanken schenken dir wie immer den blauen Himmel._

_Taro_

_PS: Und denk dran – benutz die Tigerschuß-Lotion!_

II

II

II

II

II

(Owari.)


End file.
